1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner capable of preventing backflow of the filth like hair to a vacuum-generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows one example of a conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner. According to FIG. 1, the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 for a vacuum cleaner comprises a cyclone body 20, a filth-collecting portion 30, and a partition 40.
An air suction passage 21, connected with a brush assembly (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner, is disposed at an upper part of the cyclone body 20. The air, which is drawn through the air suction passage 21, forms a whirling air current as it is drawn to the tangential direction of the cyclone body 20.
An air discharging passage 22, connected with a vacuum-generating device (not shown) of a vacuum cleaner, is disposed at an upper center of the cyclone body 20. A grill 23 is disposed at an inlet of the air discharging passage 22 for preventing filth such as hair being drawn to the vacuum-generating device.
As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of passages 24 are formed at the grill 23 so that the cleaned air can be drawn therethrough. The undesignated reference character xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 is a streamline of the whirling air current of the cyclone body 20.
For the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 for a vacuum cleaner with the construction above, when the vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner is operated, the air containing various filth on the cleaning surface is drawn to the cyclone body 20 through the air suction passage 21 and the brush assembly. The air drawn into the cyclone body 20 forms the whirling air current and is collected in the filth collecting portion 30 by being separated by a centrifugal force of the whirling air current, and the cleaned air flows to the vacuum-generating device through the passage 24 of the grill 23 and the air discharging passage 22.
On the other hand, some filth, which has not been separated from the air current, passes through the grill 23 with the air through the passage 24 of the grill 23, and flows through the air discharging passage 22 to the vacuum-generating device that has a filter (not shown) at an upper part therein. The filth is separated from the air and filtered in the filter, and the cleaned air is discharged to the outside of the vacuum cleaner through the vacuum-generating device. Meanwhile, dust collecting function of the vacuum cleaner is decreased because the filth clogs the passage holes of the filter. Thus, improvements in these type devices is needed.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art. Accordingly, the present invention provides a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner that is capable of improving dust collecting function of the vacuum cleaner by reducing the amount of the filth that is drawn to a vacuum-generating device through the grill.
This is accomplished by providing a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus of a vacuum cleaner. The grill assembly of the cyclone dust collecting apparatus for the vacuum cleaner according to the present invention is disposed at an upper part of an air discharging passage of a cyclone body that generates whirling air current from the air drawn thereinto and separates filth from the drawn air by a centrifugal force of the whirling air current, thus preventing the filth from being drawn into a vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner. The grill comprises a grill body, and a plurality of blades formed at a predetermined space for forming a passage along an outer circumference of the grill body. The passage advantageously forms an acute angle with a stream line of the whirling air current, and the blades include a protrusion portion protruding from the outer circumference of the grill body to the outer part.
It is preferable that a separate shielding member, removably connected with the grill body, shields an end portion of an upper part of the grill body and also has a function of shifting the advancing direction of the filth included in the air, which flows to the grill body, to the whirling air current.
In addition, it is advisable that the height of the protrusion portion, the space between the blades, and the angle between the blades and the stream-line of the whirling air current all be determined within the range that the shade of the blades are not overlapped with each other when the blades are reflected to the imaginary cylinder coaxial with the blades.